


Splash Zone

by IrenkaFeralKitty



Series: Rogue Squadron Shorts [18]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Other pilots mentioned, Swimming, Wraith Squadron - Freeform, Zsinj era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrenkaFeralKitty/pseuds/IrenkaFeralKitty
Summary: A last minute leave on Borleias reunited old friends.





	Splash Zone

Borleias had beautiful beaches, Tycho reflected as he trailed the other Rogues headed for a spot of recreation. They were still in the early days of their hunt for Zsinj, but the intense focus was already starting to wear on them. And while Tycho wasn’t glad that a recent skirmish had injured enough of the crew of Solo’s task force that it had been necessary to send a ship of the wounded for better medical facilities, he wouldn’t say no to the opportunity to stretch his legs and get some proper sunlight.

Even better, Borleias had common goods stores similar to the old Rebellion days ones which meant every Rogue interested in going for a swim had been able to procure the proper garments.

Hobbie had selected his usual minimalist attire, a pair of trunks that minimized drag in the water. It had been entertaining to see the shocked and somewhat bewildered expressions of the Rogues at the sight. They weren’t used to thinking of him as anything besides a dour, pessimistic old pilot.

Tycho eschewed sunbathing for swimming some laps while Gavin cajoled several other of the pilots into a game of water seeker. Some of the other beachgoers watched with interest. Leaving the others behind, Tycho set his sights on one of the distance markers and plunged into the water.

Some time later, Tycho clung to the floating marker with one hand while he wiped salt water away from his eyes. If he didn’t know Hobbie as well as he did, he’d probably already have taken offense at being lapped twice already. But he did know Hobbie and knew he was a superb swimmer and that, moreover, swimming was his preferred form of exercise.

Deciding to take a short break, Tycho cast himself backwards in the water, aiming to float closer to shore before setting off once more. He closed his eyes, keeping an ear out for the sound of the other swimmers so he could ensure he didn’t float off course, and relaxed.

They needed this break. He was glad they’d gotten it. No missions, no demands for his time, no sources of stress besides those he wanted to expose himself to…

A shadow fell over him.

“...eeeey CELCHU!”

Tycho’s eyes snapped open just in time to see another body hurtling towards him through the air. The person hit the water near him and snagged his leg as they vanished under the water. Tycho flailed, kicking frantically at the other person as he shot back towards the surface.

“Tycho! What brings you here?”

He stared in shock at the other person now treading water next to him. Wes Janson, looking tanned and frighteningly energetic, was grinning from ear to ear.

“You- How-”

Wes snapped his fingers then hit the water with his hand. Rotating around, he waved at the beach. A bulky Gamorean and what looked like a Thakwaash of all beings waved back at him. “Great shot, guys, that was one in a million!” he yelled.

A horrible feeling suddenly swept over him. Tycho shot his hand under the water and groped at his backside. “Janson!” he roared after his hand encountered bare flesh instead of waterproof fabric.

“Whoops.” Wes jerked forward, kicking frantically as Tycho lunged at him. He paused briefly to say something to Hobbie, now watching them with a resigned expression, before setting off again. Tycho powered past the other Rogue without a second thought.

Hobbie spun easily in the water as he watched Tycho’s furious pursuit. He glanced over at the beach and realized Wedge was standing in the shade of an umbrella in a set of lightweight clothes with a drink in his hand.

“I didn’t realize Han was set to visit Borleias,” his commander said once Hobbie joined him, offering him a drink retrieved from a cold storage container nearby. Hobbie accepted it after knotting his towel around his waist.

“We were escorting a frigate with some injured on it,” Hobbie explained as he opened the drink. "Tycho managed to snag us some leave.”

“It’ll be good to catch up once he’s done chasing Wes around. What did he do this time?”

“Stole Tycho’s swimsuit after almost drowning him.”

“Sounds about right.”

As they watched, Tycho lunged at Wes again, who sprang up onto one of the floating distance markers for safety. Still furious, Tycho waited in the water, noticeably calculating whether it was worth it yet to go after Wes and expose himself to everyone at the beach.

“Wes is really in for it this time, isn’t he?”

Hobbie nodded. “Especially when Tycho realizes he doesn’t have his suit anymore.”

Startled, Wedge’s head snapped over. Solemnly, Hobbie reached into his towel and pulled the easily compressed suit out of his trunks.

Wedge laughed. “As your commander, I disapprove. As your friend, though?” He grinned and held out his drink. "Well done.”


End file.
